


One Bed, Two Girls, Three Days of Unrestrained Fun

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Only One Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: It was a basic intel mission. Nothing dangerous, not really. M just needed people to attend a retreat for couples and plant some discreet bugs. Who better to go than Eve and R? Nevermind that they had only been dating a year. They could totally pull off a married couple.
Relationships: r/eve moneypenny
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	One Bed, Two Girls, Three Days of Unrestrained Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Trope table: Only 1 bed + fake marriage

It was a basic intel mission. Nothing dangerous, not really. M just needed people to attend a retreat for couples and plant some discreet bugs. There was going to be a conference of a more interesting sort the following week and they that would be much harder to get into. 

Eve saw the mission details pass over her desk before they were finalised and the wheels in her brain started spinning. It was her and Shivani’s first anniversary that weekend. It was, perhaps, an unusual gift, but both of them were workaholics. Besides, they would be able to comp their expenses. 

She knocked on Tanner’s doorframe and walked in. 

“Eve, how are you?” He smiled widely to see her. 

She perched on the edge of his desk. “I had an idea.”

Tanner laughed. “Oh I know that look. What big plan do you have in the works?”

Eve answered with a question. “You don’t need a high level agent to plant bugs at that retreat, do you?”

He pulled out the folder from his drawer and flipped through it. “I suppose not. I was thinking of pairing two of the trainee agents to see how well they work together. Ideally one who has not pissed off everyone in Q branch yet.” He looked up again at Eve. “Did you have someone in mind?”

“Myself. And R.”

Ten minutes of finagling and presenting her case later, Tanner was assigning the case to her. Now she just had to tell Shivani. 

Shivani, was actually thrilled. She knew the R&D department had been working on making a huge batch of tiny microphones but she hadn’t known what for. “And you said it’s all going to be paid for?”

“Of course, if the double-ohs can comp their dining habits on mission, now reason why we can’t.”

“Honey I’m going to buy so many desserts.”

* * *

Shivani parked the car at the resort. Eve turned to her. “Last chance to back out. You’re sure you want to do this? I know you aren’t an agent.”

Shivani shook her head as she turned the car off. “I already filled out all the forms, its too late to train someone else on where to place the mics, and,” she drew the word out as she reached around and grabbed a small Q branch box from her bag. “I got these for us!”

She opened the box to reveal two silver rings with a band of blue crystal. 

They were gorgeous. “So what do they do?”

“Do? She asked. “We’re under cover as a married couple, we need wedding rings.”

Oddly, Eve had forgotten that part. Or perhaps she had assumed it was fine to go to a couples retreat as a couple that was not yet married. “Right, right.” She slipped one onto her finger and it fit perfectly.

“I got your size from Q so I hope it fits. Now come on, I read that there was a spa and I could use a good massage to relax from work.” Together they grabbed their suitcases and the few extra bags they’d brought and walked into the hotel. Before they got to the door, Shivani leaned over and whispered in Eve’s ear. “Also they each have a tracker in case anything goes wrong.”

* * *

They left their bags at the front desk and thoroughly enjoyed their massage. When they returned to their room, they discovered what they really should’ve expected. 

“One bed,” Eve said 

“One bed,” Shivani echoed.

It wasn’t even a particularly large bed either. Just a double. “We should’ve expected this.”

* * *

Deciding it was a problem for later, they changed into pastel colours and went out to explore the resort grounds, tiny microphones in their pockets. They explored the small garden first.

“Oh Eve, darling, look at this little flower! No the one down here. It’s so small and fragile, like you,” she teased. 

Eve rolled her eyes as she crouched down to shield Shivani while she planted a microphone. Quite literally too. This microphone looked like a budding plant. “I don’t know, I rather think of myself like a strong tree.”

“I do enjoy climbing you like a tree.” She stood up and walked off down the path like she hadn’t just put that wild idea into Eve’s head. With both of their busy schedules, they hadn’t had any sort of sex before, they’d only just started trading back massages in the morning. 

Dazed, she caught back up with Shivani, but didn’t know what to say. 

* * *

Shivani continued to flumox Eve as they spoke with another couple in the gazebo. “Oh we met at the Science Museum,” she was saying. “I was giving a lecture on the history of coding machines in world war one and she was the only one who was paying attention. I don’t think she was even in the tour group. And you can see for yourself, she’s drop dead gorgeous. I remember I stumbled and mixed up William Hall and William Montgomery.” She laughed like that was a good joke. Perhaps it was among other Q branch staff. 

“She’s far smarter than I could ever be,” Eve said to the other couple. “I can’t keep up with her on most days. I only stopped to listen that day because of her smile.”

“Aww sweetie, you’re too kind.” Shivani leaned over and pecked Eve on the cheek. Eve blushed and almost forgot to plant the caterpillar shaped microphone beneath the railing. 

* * *

The cutest was at dinner. They were sitting and getting to know Nancy and Eric before they stood up to survey the buffet. Eve was actually enjoying talking about her trip to Italy after uni with someone who knew the area. So it was a pleasant surprise when Shivani offered to get a plate for her. 

“Don’t worry about it. I know you well enough to know what you want.” And to Eve’s amazement she did. After only a year of dating, Shivani knew that she liked her meat medium, preferred baked potatoes to mashed, and absolutely craved those cherry tomatoes from the salad bar. 

It was only later, at two am when they snuck back into the dining room to plant microphones, that Eve asked her about it. 

“Oh that’s simple honey, I know you.”

“But it’s only been, well, you know.” As much as this did seem like a weekend away, they were still undercover. 

“Darling sometimes I think you forget you married a genius. Collecting data and finding patterns is what I do. It’s easier when I care about the project.”

“So I’m a project?”

“The project is figuring out how to give you everything you deserve and more.”

Shivani’s smile was so brilliant and the love was practically rolling off of her and Eve had nothing to say in the face of that. So she did the only thing she could. She walked over and kissed her on the lips. 

* * *

Laying together on the bed, Eve was scared she would cross a boundary. Shivani had been far more forward than expected and Eve, despite her agent’s training to roll with the punches, kept getting herself blindsided. 

“I don’t...Is this...” she wasn’t quite sure what she was trying to ask in the dead of night in the dark room. Shivani’s phone was softly playing an album by Michael Price. “Do you want our relationship to be more like this?”

“Like what?”

“Loud. Public. I don’t know. You were different today.”

Shivani sighed through her nose. “It’s just a different side of me you haven’t met yet.”

It had only been a year. She shouldn’t feel like she was entitled to all of R yet. Still , her insecurity spoke up. “Were you like this with Chris?”

Shivani rolled over and grabbed Eve’s hand. “After four years, yes. It took us time to get to that level of familiarity. We’ll get there too. And I promise it feels strange for me too. We haven’t earned that level of comfort yet. But if we’re going to act like a married couple, we need to be more bold than we are right now.”

“Yeah. Yeah. That does make sense.” Again, her girlfriend was so much smarter than her. She’d perhaps been too excited to treat R to a weekend retreat and hadn’t been thinking of this as a mission. 

“Eve, if there are any boundaries you don’t want to cross, just tell me.”

“I suppose this is a counselling retreat. If I told you no or to back down that wouldn’t be too unusual.”

“There’s my agent talking. Now, relax and come here. This bed isn’t big enough for three people so stop acting like there’s someone between us. I steal blankets in my sleep so you’ll have to get much closer to stay warm.”

Eve smiled softly and scooted backward to lay against R. “Alright, but don’t go complaining about my cold feet.”

* * *

Over the weekend, Shivani and Eve continued to try to embarrass each other with new pet names and references to sexual activities neither of them had any intention of doing with each other just yet. But neither of them were inexperienced and they absolutely knew how to make the other blush. 

They even actually benefited from some of the retreat conversations and activities. Eve was pretty sure she was serious about this relationship and she wanted to put in the work to make it last. Some of the things the counsellors talked about were certainly things that would help them have a deep and healthy relationship. 

Sunday morning, they staged a fight over whether or not to buy a new car just to make things a bit interesting. 

They made up after lunch. 

By dinner they were both leaning on each other and being extra affectionate. All the bugs were planted, tested, and done, so they enjoyed a last extravagant dinner and then a full massage after. 

Eve would miss the closeness of this weekend, but it was still a fake closeness. R was right, they would get there, but it would take time. And as they drove back to London, Eve knew that she would wait for them to get their in their own time. 


End file.
